Re:Zero The Dark Knight of The Half Elf
by ren1234
Summary: Natsuki Subaru had died again and again for the sake of his loved ones, gone through one tragedy after another that threatened to destroy his sanity because he had no special abilities, he was humiliated by a Knight for being powerless and dishonoring their so-called 'chivalry', But what if, He was not so weak? what if he had power long lost and came from a line of Knights?
1. Chapter 1

In a ruined city that used to be Tokyo, we can see strange monstrosities going around the place, looking for humans to feed on, however, it would not be an exaggeration to say that most of Humanity had been hunted down to extinction, by the creatures that come from a hell known as Makai,

The Horrors,

The creatures of darkness that prey upon humanity's weakness, their emotions, for thousands of years, the Makai Order along with the Watchdogs had managed to keep this realm from interfering with the normal world, until that day two years ago,

It was during the last months of 2016 that an ancient monster had broken free from his prison and escaped to the normal world, bringing with him an army of Horrors that laid waste to the Earth,

Mendoza,

The Immortal man that was sealed by the wielder of Garo over 400 years ago had somehow managed to escape his seal in Makai and arrived on the Earth to exact his revenge,

For the next year, the army of Horrors proved to be too much for the Makai Order, in the end, the existence of both the Order and the Horrors was revealed to the people at large, at first, there was animosity from various governments and countries around the world, but in the face of extinction, all of them came together to join hands with the Order in stopping the Horrors,

for the next year, all of humanity pulled together it's resources and technology along with the best and the brightest of minds to give rise to new forms of anti-horror weaponry,

The first thing to be modified was none other than the Makai Knight armor, using cutting edge technology combined with the magic of the Makai Order, they were able to make the Soul metal much stronger than before while also removing the adverse effects it had on the wielder, such as burning the body of the wielder,

The next thing to be modified was the weapon of the knights, while Makai guns were in use for a long time, they were still nowhere near as capable of their modern cousins, but in front of the sheer might of the Makai sword or halberd or other such cold weapons, they were lacking, the cold weapons were, however, lacking in range, and so, a modification was made by the combined might of the modern scientists along with the alchemists and priests of the Order, the result was the variant weapons, thanks to the magic and flexibility of the Soul metal, the swords of the knights were now capable of transforming into firearms at the will of the user,

The upgrades did have a downside, however,

Now that both the armor and the weapons were upgraded to their utmost degree, the requirements for their wielder had also been stacked up, rendering it almost impossible for most Makai Knights from donning their armor, but the answer came in the form of a long-forgotten project from the cold war era, during the cold war era, both the USA and Russia were working on super-soldier projects, but both the versions were put to rest because of their unfeasibility and very high cost, but thanks to the existence of the magic that the Makai Order possessed, the issues were mostly solved, and so, all the people in the world that had descended from the Makai Knights, weather their armors were lost or not, we're called to the center of the resistance against Mendoza, Britain

Surprisingly, the number of people that had shown up for it was truly fearsome, almost four thousand, and almost all of them were from lineages that were long since lost, such as the Luis line, the Banderas Line, the Valiente Line, the Dion line, the Montoya Line and so on,

After making sure of their linages, the project began,

they infused the Soul Metal-Tungsten alloy directly into the bone structure of the Knights, making them near Indestructible, this combined with the regenerative properties of the soul metal, made it near impossible to cripple a Knight unless their limb was completely removed,

The next stage was to enhance their muscle structure, to do this, they used the Madou Fire to stimulate the Soul Metal Alloy present in the Knight's body, making it destroy their muscles completely, then, the healing properties of the metal would kick in, regenerating the lost muscles and making them twice as strong, they also used a highly powerful healing liquid they had created using magic and science, this resulted in an endless cycle of destruction and creation, in the end, the Knights had become so strong that they were now able to tear through steel with their own hands, move as fast as 100 KM/Ph, jump as high as a 5 story buildings, and extremely durable, as an added bonus, some knights had managed to adapt to Madou Fire in such a way that their bodies were now capable of creating and controlling the fire freely at their will,

So, with such a fighting force assembled to fight the Horrors, all they needed were their armors and weapons,

The Makain Order and the combined might of the world managed to recreate all of the lost armors thanks to their blueprints and records that were kept hidden by the Order, and so, the war began,

* * *

**Japan, Earth, 2019**

In the ruins of Tokyo, we can see a young man with black hair and eyes walking among the ruins, he wore black pants and a white shirt along with a black trench coat, he had a long sword in one hand and a simple round shield on the other hand,

This was the Dark Knight Zex, Natsuki Subaru from the lineage of Dion,

The 18-year-old young man was walking among the ruins searching for any horrors that were left alive,

Just a few hours ago, he had received a call on his HUD that the current generation of Garo, Zoro and Gaia had managed to seal Mendoza back in the Makai by sacrificing themselves along with their armors and swords to seal him for good, this meant that the army of Horrors had no one left to lead them, making them easy prey, ever since then, most of the Makai Knights had managed to completely wipe out Horrors,

the Three Year-long war had finally come to an end,

As he was walking around, he suddenly sensed a sudden build-up in magical energy near him, this made him run at his highest speed which turned him into a blur to the normal eyes,

However, the moment he arrived at the location, he immediately realized that something was wrong,

All-around him he could see many different creatures that looked humanoid but with different characteristics, some had lizard-like limbs, cat ears, dog tails and so on, there were some strange variants of Dinosaurs pulling carriages, there were market places and stone roads that would not look out of place in a Medieval Bazar,

"Just where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself,

Unknown to him, the Dark Knight had been brought to this world to fulfill his promise and to complete the prophecy


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since Subaru had arrived in this strange world, yes, world,

He knew for a fact that he was not on Earth or anywhere near it, the reason was also quite simple,

he did not sense any horror on this planet, neither did he sense any kind of evil energy signature that exists in a world that is connected to Makai, of course, he did sense a form of foul energy in the air and he could even sense it from himself as well, but it was nowhere near as evil as that of a Horror, ir was something not even worth considering for a makai knight, and as for the scent on him, it was covered by the overwhelming scent of the Soul Metal coming from his very being,

It also helped that his phone which acted as a global horror locating device did not pick up any kind of horror activity, period.

After he came to this conclusion, he arrived in a secluded alley and dismissed his armor which was already starting to gather attention thanks to its dark coloring and the divine energy coming off of it, it was here that he came across a strange trio of people that had tried to rob him, this brings us to his current situation,

"W-We are s-sorry, please let us go!" the shortest of the group cried and performed a perfect dogeza that would make a Japanese very proud,this was also done by the other two as well, if it was the Subaru from before the war, then he might have forgiven them and let them go, unfortunately for them, standing in front of them was not the NEET Subaru but the Makai Knight Subaru,

"Give me everything you have, then I might consider letting you go with your lives," he said stoically,

Normally, a Makai Kishi is not allowed to use their powers to fight Humans no matter what the situation, however, during the war, the Order had come across a revelation that there actually existed a group of humans that worked for Mendoza and helped the Horrors in ending humanity,

In light of this, the Order had no choice but to employ a special division of Makai Kishi that were supposed to kill both the Horrors and Humans who associated with them,

The Dark Knights,

The members of the Dark Knights were mostly those who came from extinct lines that had fallen to darkness, such as the Cunning Knight ZEX, the Obsidion Knight ZEM, The Howling Knight BOLG, and other such knights,

These members were free from most of the rules that bound the rest of the Knights in the Order, but in return, they were expected to carry more burden than the regular knights,

This is why Subaru was able to do whatever he wanted without any risk of being expelled from the Order, not like that could happen anyway, after all, he did not sense anything related to the Order anywhere on this world,

After the three thugs gave him everything they have, he let them go and started counting what he had,

After he came to the realization that he was on an unknown world, he had first captured a young man that was going around the road and learned everything that was necessary for now, such as the currency and location, apparently the currency in this world was nothing but coins, it went from copper to silver to gold to sacred gold, the money he had got from the thugs was around 50 gold, this was enough for him to eat and find a place to sleep for the time being,

Now that his immediate concern of food and resting place was taken care of, he needs to find a way to earn money here and then go to a library to learn the local language and history,

As he was mulling over these things, he failed to sense the presence of a white-haired gild behind him

* * *

Emilia was not having a great day,

She had come out for some sightseeing in the capital, while she was going around the stores looking for interesting things, a young girl with blond hair had stolen her royal insignia, after she followed her to a small dark alleyway, she saw a man that was roughly her age, he was wearing a strange looking shirt along with a long black trench coat, this man definitely looked suspicious, and fro, Emilia who was not in the right state of mind, this was enough,

"You! give me back what you stole from me!" she shouted towards the man who immediately spun around with inhuman speed with his sword drawn, Emilia flinched slightly when she caught sight of his evil-looking eyes, but since Puck did not respond in any bad way, maybe he had no bad intention,

"I don't know who you ae miss but it seems you have mistaken me for someone else," the man said to which Emilia fumed,

* * *

"Don't try to lie to me-" "He is not lying Lia" a lazy voice said from the white-haired woman called Lia's side,

Subaru immediately looked towards the source and found a flying cat? it was very cute a well,

"UGH!" Subaru grunted as a massive headache hit him, he saw flashes of images, a white-haired girl, a cat, a gigantic flying whale, an Ice-covered mansion being overlooked by a gigantic monster with yellow eyes,

AS suddenly it had come, it had also vanished immediately, leaving Subaru with phantom pains and those images etched into his mind,

"Are you alright?" the girl called out to which Subaru slowly got up and repressed the phantom pains,

"Y-Yeah, I am fine, I am Natsuki Subaru, he said, he wanted to know the name of this girl who resembled the girl from those images he had just seen,

"...Emilia, and this is puck" she said as she gestured towards the floating cat that waved its paw at him, he nodded his head and asked,

"What are you looking for Emilia-san?" he asked to which the girl seems to have remembered her purpose for coming here and her face paled, she then immediately tried to run only to trip and fall, she slowly got up but was interrupted by Subaru's voice,

"Are you looking for a thief?"

"Yes, she stole something important from me, I need to find it no matter what!" she said to which Subaru had a thoughtful face, truthfully, he wanted to go with the girl and help her, it was not like he had anything better to do anyway, he then shrugged to himself and said,

"Can I help you in your search?"


	3. Chapter 3

In the Slums of Lugnica,

A young man with black hair and eyes could be seen traveling with a girl with white hair and purple eyes, this was none other than Subaru and Emilia,

After stating that he had nothing else to do and offering his help to her, he had managed to find the location of the thief through capturing some thugs that he ran into,

It was also during this time that both of them talked a lot and got to know each other better, apparently, Emilia was hated for being a half-elf with silver hair, it seems that there was someone in history known as Satella who had destroyed half of the world and she had silver hair and was a half-elf, however, Subaru knew better than to judge a book by its cover, hence he gave no thought about her features,

Her personality was that of a kind girl that would help anyone that was in pain, and that was enough for him to befriend her, not to mention that she was very beautiful,

"Ne Subaru, why are you wearing those strange clothes?" Emilia asked to which he replied,

"These are my casual clothes and these clothes are very common in the place I am from, besides, they serve well because they cause no hindrance for me when I have to fight"

"Subaru, are you a Knight?" Puck asked to which Subaru had a thoughtful expression and then said,

"You could say so, yes, but I don't serve anyone, my only goal is to hunt down creatures that would cause harm to normal people," he said, he had originally wanted to say humanity but that would sound racist to both the girl and the spirit and he definitely did not want to cause any bad impressions on the girl who might be his first friend in this world and possibly, his employer if things went well,

Oh, he did know that she was someone from a high status, her noble clothing along with her appearance compared to the ordinary people of the city informed him that much at least,

As the two got near the place that was supposed to be the place where the thief should be selling her goods, Subaru immediately picked up a sudden rise in magical energy in the vicinity, he immediately dashed towards the house and broke down the door,

"eh? Subaru?" Emilia screamed in shock at his sudden disappearance but then followed him as Puck came out from his rest,

Inside the house, a beautiful woman with black hair and scantily dressed could be seen attacking an Old man that was at least 7 feet tall and was very wide, just as her blade was about to slash open his gut, it was struck away by a long sword,

"Ara, who are you?" she asked as Subaru got into a fighting stance and remained silent, he then spotted a blond-haired girl that looked to be two or three years younger than him crying and trying to take away the old man,

"You girl, leave the man here, nothing will happen to him, go and call for help" he shouted to her, at first, she was reluctant, but then realized that it was the only way to save the man, thus, she ran out of the house to search for help,

As soon as she ran out, Subaru rose his shield solely on instinct as a blade stuck his shield,

"Don't ignore me" the woman giggled but he still remained silent,

"Not much of a talker huh? very well" she said and literally became a blur as she attacked him from all sides, but Subaru was not a Makai Knight for nothing, he kept up with her speed with ease as each time their swords clashed, he would leave a mark on her body deep enough to draw a lot of blood, suddenly, a pillar of ice hit the place where the woman was standing previously,

"That's enough, you are surrounded, please give up," Emilia said, Subaru clicked his tongue and mumbled,

"That idiot, she is going to get herself killed!" he knew that the woman was much closer to Emilia than him and he would be unable to stop her from killing Emilia, thus he decided to go all out,

He drew a circle in the air in front of him with his sword

* * *

Emilia did not know what was going on,

One moment, she was asking the woman to surrender, but in the next moment, the woman was already near her, about to slice her open, but then, a sudden bright light came from Subaru's location that distracted the woman,

and then he came,

She knew it was Subaru, she did not know how, but she knew, that it was him under that demonic-looking armor,

The armor had a Wolf motif and was deep black in color, it had a dark purple cape and deep purple eyes that looked alive, he had a tower shield in his left hand while there was an ornate long sword in his right hand, all in all, he looked very menacing and evil,

"Ho? what is this?" the woman said, but before she could say anything more, she was already stuck in the stomach by a very strong blow from Subaru, this sent the woman flying,

As soon as she was blown out of the house she was hit in the back by the shield before she could realize what was happening, she was once again sent flying to the front, once again, a gist buried itself into her stomach which made her fly in the opposite direction,

Subaru kept hitting the woman like a ping pong ball all over the place, normally, he could have already ended her in multiple ways but even after all these years he had spent as a Dark Knight, he was still reluctant to and a life, that is why he had decided to beat this woman into submission and then hand her over to the local authorities,

But suddenly, he saw her smirking, this gave a very bad feeling to him, but before he could react, she threw a blade directly towards Emilia, this threw him into a panic, fortunately, a man with red hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her and deflected the blade,

Now, Subaru was Enraged, he did not know why he was so angry that she had tried to attack Emilia, but he did not care,

Even in his old world, there existed an unspoken rule that one should not provoke a Dark Knight no matter who they were, and this woman was about to find out why,

* * *

Emilia was right now in a lot of panic,

she was just able to escape death thanks to the sudden appearance of the Sword Saint Reinhard, but her worry was not over,

She watched as her friend Subaru stood on the ground motionlessly, for a moment, she thought that he was injured until she heard Puck literally scream,

'GET AWAY FROM HERE LIA!'

she did not hesitate to run out of the house while Reinhart also followed her out while carrying the old man on his shoulder, he too had sensed that something was wrong and all of his divine blessings were screaming at him to get out of that place, and the reason became apparent a few moments later,

A gigantic torrent of green flames erupted from the house, burning it to nothing, and at the center of those flames was none other than Subaru himself,

He slowly rose his sword into the air, immediately, all the flames flew into his sword as if it were iron attracted by magnets, the moment all of the flames entered the sword, the midnight black sword shone with a green light so bright, that it would make anyone who looked at it directly blind,

he then pointed the sword at Elsa who for the first time, showed a frightened expression,

"Blazing Armament" she heard Subaru mutter under his breath, she was only able to hear such a small sound because of her elf heritage,

The moment he uttered those words, a pillar of fire erupted from his sword that traveled at unbelievable speeds towards the woman,

Elsa had barely managed to avoid being burnt to the nothingness from those flames, but even then, she had lost her left arm along with the left side of her face, worse still, she could sense the lingering mana from the flames forcefully canceling her regeneration powers, meaning, she would never be able to regenerate her left hand and her left side of the face, she grit her teeth in rage and shouted,

"Just who the hell are you?!" to her question, the armored knight only looked towards her and said,

"Makai Knight Zex"

"Zex? I will remember that name and I promise you, I repay you for this injury by a hundredfold!" she said in rage, just as she was about to escape she was then stopped by Reinhart,

"You are not getting away Bowel Hunter Elsa Granhiert!" he shouted as he drew a sword from his waist, Elsa then smiled and said,

"Ara? I would have loved to spar with you but as you can see, I am in no shape to fight, so I will see you later" she smirked which immediately sent warning bells for Subaru, but before he could do anything, the woman called Elsa took out a small bead-like thing and smashed it into the ground,

Immediately smoke enveloped the room distracting everyone, Reinhart used his sword to clear the smoke, but by the time it cleared, the woman was already gone,

Reinhart sighed and looked around the area, he had once again lost the chance to take care of that criminal, honestly, ever since he came to this place, he had been pushed into the sidelines, unable to do anything but watch as the Knight in black armor fought the Bowel Hunter, and this frustrated him,

He looked around to see the girl who had asked him for help, sitting near the unconscious old man that seemed to be a Giant, he was being healed by Emilia-sama who was a candidate for the throne,

He then looked back to the knight who dismissed his armor which surprisingly disappeared into a white portal, this was very intriguing for him, thanks to his Divine blessing, he could tell that the armor was stored into a pocket dimension of sorts, but what actually surprised him was the overwhelming divine aura coming from the portal, as if there was some kind of a deity living in that dimension,

Whoever this man was, It was guaranteed that with his presence, there would be a lot of interesting events happening in the Capital,


End file.
